I Need You
by Al-Zahran
Summary: Kehidupan Sasuke semakin kacau semenjak kekasihnya meninggal. Sasuke menjadi lelaki yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya dan selalu merasa jika kematian kekasihnya itu karena ulahnya. Hingga suatu ketika ia melihat sesosok wanita yang begitu mirip dengan kekasihnya itu. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjunya? / " Sequel dari AFTER LOSING HIS LOVE milik Deauliaas. /" RnR Happy reading
1. Chapter 1

Haloo... Bertemu lagi dengan saya. hehehe...

Semoga kalian tidak merasa bosan dengan kemunculan saya disini. Yuuppss! Seperti biasa saya membawa cerita yang **mungkin** membuat kalian mual setelah membacanya. #Gelundungan di kasur

Yasudah, tidak banyak bicara lagi, sebenarnya cerita ini Sequel dari Fict **After Losing His Love **dari Author **Deauliaas. **Jadi sebelum kalian membaca cerita ini, sebaiknnya kalian membaca Fict itu terlebih dahulu

Oke, tanpa panjang lagi, sebaiknya baca saja cerita gak jelas ini.

.

.

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre ; Hurt/comfort, Romance, Family, Drama, angst.**

**Rated ; T+**

**.**

**Happy Reading, Minna ^^)~**

O

.

Setelah prosedur imigrasinya selesai, wanita bersurai _pink _ini pun akhirnya bisa tersenyum lega dan senang. Sambil memasukkan password-nya kedalam tas jinjing yang berwarna merah muda kesayangannya itu, akhirnya upayanya bersama sang _manager_-nya pun bisa terselesaikan juga. Keadaan bandara Haneda memang cukup ramai diakhir pekan ini, apalagi kenyataannya bahwa ini adalah bulan musim semi yang di Jepang saat ini sedang bagusnya melihat bunga sakura bermekaran dengan indah.

Sudah lebih dari lima tahun wanita bermata _emerald _ini tak kembali ketempat ia dilahirkan. Sekolah _Modeling _memang menjadi alasan kuat bagi dirinya untuk tetap tinggal di negara Eropa yang gaya berpakaiannya sangat mendunia. Ditambah lagi setelah ia mendapat kontrak dari berbagai tawaran yang mengharuskan dirinya untuk menuntaskannya sebelum ia benar-benar bisa pergi meninggalkan negara yang sudah membesarkan namanya itu. Meskipun disana dia sudah diakui bagaimana gaya dan cara ber_pose _diatas _Catwalk,_ dari kelas atas ataupun kelas menengah. Semuanya mengagumi akan pesona yang dimiliki wanita bersurai_ pink _ini.

Hanya saja, kehidupan seperti inilah bukan kehidupan yang dia inginkan sebenarnya.

Dengan kembalinya dia ke Negara asalnya, wanita ini mengharapkan kehidupan yang berbeda dari kehidupan yang selama ini ia jalani di negara lain. Dia ingin menghabiskan seluruh waktu dan hidupnya untuk tetap tinggal dan melakukan aktifitasnya di kota yang telah melahirkannya. Membayangkannya saja membuat wanita ini tersenyum senang karenanya.

Dia ingin seperti wanita yang memulai hidup mereka dengan menginjakkan kakinya di negaranya sendiri. Memiliki seseorang yang satu _visi _dan _misi _dengannya untuk mengikat janji dan mengarungi bahtera kehidupan bersama. Sudah cukuplah ia bersenang-senang dengan duniawi yang sampai kapanpun tanpa batasnya ini.

Setelah tiba diluar bandara Haneda, wanita bersurai _pink _ini pun bisa tersenyum lebar. Wanita bertubuh semampai inipun beranjak pergi dan menaiki taksi sekenanya, menyeruakan tempat tujuan yang akan didatanginya pada supir penggemudi, wajahnya tak lepas dari senyuman, kaca mata hitamnya tetap bertengger menutupu _emerald _matanya yang bening. Sesekali ia tampak begitu takjub dan kagum dengan perubahan kota yang jauh sangat berbeda dri bayangannya.

"Aku pulang. Tokyo!" Gumamnya dibarengi senyuman tipis di bibir mungilnya.

.

.

"Nona Sakura! Anda sudah kembali?" seorang wanita dengan penampilan rapi berambut hitam dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri wanita berambut merah muda itu dan membawakan satu koper raksasanya. "Sungguh senang rasanya bisa melihat nona kembali" sambungnya hangat

"Ahh! Kau tak banyak berubah setelah sekian lama, Shizune. Bagaimana dengan semuanya, apakah baik-baik saja." celoteh wanita yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu. wanita yang dikenal sebagai Shizune itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum lebar dan segera membawa koper milik empunya.

"Ahh~ Nona bisa saja. Aku senang bisa meleyani Nona Sakura lagi. Rumah ini terasa sangat sepi ketika Nona pergi. Bahkan tuan dan nyonya jarang sekali berada dirumah. Mungkin Shiro akan senang melihat Nona kembali"

"Shiro? Lalu dimana dia sekarang? Apa dia tumbuh dengan sehat?" Tanya Sakura yang saat ini sudah berada didalam kamarnya "Dan dimana Ayah, Ibu sekarang?"

"Tentu saja Shiro tumbuh dengan sangat baik. Kalau Tuan dan Nyonya, kemungkinan akan pulang malam lagi." jelas Shizune sambil mengeluarkan beberapa barang dari koper milik Sakura

Sakura tampak berpikir keras sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dahi lebarnya. Lalu tak selang beberapa lama kemudian seringai jahil menghiasi wajahnya.

"Nona Sakura, apa ada masalah?" tanya Shizune binggung. Meskipun sudah lama tidak melayani Sakura, tapi Shizune tahu dan mengerti arti dari seringai yang Sakura tunjukkan. Bisa dibayangkan jika Sakura memikirkan sesuatu.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, ia menatap lekat-lekat Shizune. "Shizune? Kau tahu dimana letak kunci mobilku kan?" tanya Sakura yang masih dengan senyumnya.

"Eh? Untuk apa Nona menanyakan kunci mobil. Jika Nona ingin pergi kesuatu tempat, Nona bisa menyuruh Yamato untuk mengantarkan Nona." terang Shizune yang secara langsung membuat Sakura mengkerutkan keningnya sebal. "Maaf, tuan yang menyuruh saya mengatakan itu" sambungnya

"Baiklahh~ suruh Yamato menyiapkan mobil segara. Aku ingin dia mengantarkanku kesuatu tempat."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Shizune dengan segera keluar dari kamar Sakura dan langsung menuju ketempat Yamato berada. Wanita berusia 35 tahun itu tampak ragu menuruti kemauan sang Nona. Bukan karena apa, hanya saja dia mempunyai firasat yang tak mengenakan begitu melihat ekspresi seringai Sakura barusan. Tapi apa boleh buat, perintah dari Nona-nya itu mana mungkin bisa dibantah, mengingat seberapa keras kepalanya wanita bersurai _pink _itu jika kemauannya tidak tersampaikan.

Baru saja Shizune pergi meninggalkannya, wanita bermata _emerald _itu kembali menyeringai. Tanpa membuang waktu lama, dia segera berlalu mencari letak kunci mobilnya berada. Jika dia tak salah ingat, kunci mobil miliknya biasa diletakkan Shizune di laci paling bawah meja miliknya. "Ini dia kuncinya" Dan, taraaa... Kunci mobil itu berhasil di temukannya tanpa membutuhkan waktu lama.

Sakura mengendap pelan menelusuri anak tangga rumahnya, matanya terpasang siaga berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak ada satu orangpun yang mempergoki aksi jahilnya tersebut. Langkah kakinya berhenti begitu ia melihat bagasi mobil yang terdapat sebuah mobil kesayanganya. Sakura segera masuk ke dalam mobil itu dan mulai mencoba mengemudikan mobil itu.

Mendengar suara decitan mobil, Shizune dan Yamato yang berada di taman belakang langsung bergegas menuju bagasi. Tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua, mobil itu berhasil di 'curi' oleh Nona-nya sendiri.

"NONAAA... ANDA MAU KEMANA?" Teriak Shizune dan Yamato sambil mengejar mobil itu.

"KALIAN TENANG SAJA! AKU AKAN SEGERA KEMBALI!" teriak Sakura sambil mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela mobilnya. Setelah berteriak, dia mengambil alih kemudi dengan senang. Rasanya begitu senang bisa melakukan tindakan konyol seperti itu. Jarang-jarang selama beberapa tahun ini ia sama sekali tak pernah sekalipun dibiarkan mengemudi. Alasan yang selalu ia peroleh hanya satu, "_Mana ada seorang model terkenal seperti mu dibiarkan mengemudi sendiri". _Itulah kalimat yang sering ia dengar saat berada di Eropa.

Rasanya Sakura begitu menikmati aksi mengemudinya itu. Bahkan Sakura memutar radio lokal sekencang mungkin, mendengar sebuah lagu yang berjudul _find Me_. Aahh~ mendengar lagu bahasa lokal memang menyenangkan.

Sedangkan Shizune dan Yamato? Mereka terduduk lemas begitu melihat Nona-nya dengan sengaja pergi tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Tampaknya mereka benar-benar merasa bodoh, ceroboh dan merasa kecolongan seperti ini

"Pasti Tuan dan Nyonya akan marah besar..." gumam Shizune dan Yamato bersamaan.

.

OOOOO

OOO

.

Sakura merasa canggung, sungguh rasanya ia agak binggung dengan dirinya sendiri, Mungkin karena alasan yang boleh dikatakan sama, tapi pada keyantaanya ia agak kikuk mengemudi. Tapi paling tidak dia pasti akan terbiasa mengemudi. Tunggu saja nanti!.

Haruno Sakura. Anak semata wayang dari keluarga Haruno, Kiazhi dan Mebuki. Kedua orang tuanya adalah seorang pembisnis yang disegani dari kolega lainnya. Dan tidak semua orang tahu, jika sepasang suami istri itu memiliki anak yag berprofesi sebagai seorang model mendunia di Eropa. Mungkin semua orang akan bertany-tanya, darimana kemampuan yang Sakura miliki berasal? Sedangkan Ayah beserta Ibunya tampak tak memiliki kemampuan untuk berlenggok diatas _Catwalk._

Sejak kecil, Sakura selalu mudah kagum terhadap apa yang ia lihat. Dan dia juga mudah jatuh cinta akan sesuatu. Tapi begitu ia menyukai sesuatu yang disukai, Sakura tak kan melepaskannya. Mungkin karena sifat dari sejak kecil yang apapun ia inginkan harus segera dituruti sehingga menjadikan dirinya bersikap agak egois. Tapi apa salah jika bersikap seperti itu? Rasanya tidak semua kesalahan terletak pada Sakura.

Sakura berhenti di gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Matanya berbinar begitu melihat pemandangan yang _wah _didepan matanya. Nampaknya ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dia lihat .

"Permisi, benarkah ini perusahaan Haruno Corp?" tanyanya pada seorang wanita paruh bayah yang kebetulan keluar dari tempat itu.

Wanita yang ditanya itu mengangguk sekilas dan tersenyum tipis, memberikan jawab atas pertanyaa Sakura barusan.

Sakura melotot takjub. Sungguh ia tak menyangka sama sekali jika perusahaan Haruno Corp bisa berkembang sepesat ini selama ia tak berada di Jepang. Sakura tersenyum senang, dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya itu, matanya tak henti-hentinya memandang takjub atas prestasi yang diperoleh Ayahnya.

Benar! Semua kerja keras pasti ada hasilnya. Dan inilah wujud nyata yang Sakura lihat.

Sakura berjalan menelusuri bangunan itu dengan pandangan luar biasa. Matanya tak henti-hentinya berbinar dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Sesekali ia mencubit atau menampar pipinya sendiri guna menyadarkannya. Dia beranggapan jika semua yang ia lihat adalah halusinasi atau semacam mimpi untuknya, namun nyatanya semua ini bukanlah halusinasi atau sekedar kebohongan semata.

Sakura berjalan dengan pandangan lurus kedepan, kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan sangat elok bahkan sangat cantik jika tersenyum. Semua orang menatapnya seperti bidadari yang turun dari kayangan, bahkan sebagian karyawan berjenis lelaki tak sanggup untuk tak memandangnya lama-lama. Semua terasa terpesona akan kecantikan alami yang dimiliki oleh Haruno Sakura.

Sakura berhenti berjalan begitu ia melihat tempat resepsionis, Sakura menghela nafas dan akhirnya bertanya pada pegawai perempuan yang saat ini berada di depannya."Maaf, bisakah kau menunjukkan dimana letak ruangan Haruno berada?" tanyanya lembut

Pegawai itu tampak terkejut, ia sama sekali tak pernah melihat wanita disepannya itu pernah datang kesini. "Ah~ tapi apakah anda sudah membuat janji dengan Tuan Haruno, Nona?" sepentas Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Maaf, anda harus membuat janji terlebih dahulu, Nona" ucap wanita itu halus

"Bisakah anda mengatakan jika ada seorang wanita yang bernama Sakura datang dan ingin menemuinya." Sakura memohon penuh. Berharap ucapannya itu dapat dipertimbangkan.

Wanita berambut hijau itu tampak menimbang-nimbang keinginan Sakura, kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengatakan, "Baik, saya akan mencobanya. Harap anda sabar menunggu sebentar"

...

Banyak pasang mata yang sepertinya sejak tadi menatap Sakura penuh damba. Bahkan ada pula bisik-bisik yang keluar dari bibir mereka yang tak sengaja berpapasan ketika Sakura berjalan keruangan sang Direktur yang tak lain tak bukan adalah ayahnya sendiri. Sakura berdiri tepat disebuah pintu, ia menarik nafasnya panjana dan mulai mengetok pintu perlahan.

Tokk... Tookk... Toookk

Tanpa banyak membuang waktu lagi Sakura mengetuk ruangan itu dengan tak sabar. Suara dari dalam ruangan itu seolah mengintrupsi agar Sakura masuk secepatnya. Dengan senyum yang masih mengembang dibibirnya, wanita bersurai pink itu masuk kedalam dan mendapati seorang lelaki paruh bayah tengah duduk dikursi kebanggaanya dengan beberapa dokumen menumpuk dengan rapi diatas mejanya.

kiazhi tersnyum hangat begitu melihat putri satu-satunya itu menemuinya.

"Selamat datang, sayang" ucap Kiazhi begitu melihat Sakura. Lelaki itu dengan segera menghampiri Sakura dan memeluk putrinya sayang.

"Iyaa... Sakura pulang, Ayah." balasnya senang

"Nah, ceritakan pada ayah bagaimana kau bisa pulang dalam keadaan yang sangat cantik seperti ini." godanya yang langsung membuat Sakura malu karenanya. Kiazhi menatap anak gadisnya itu lekat-lekat, tak ada yang berubah pada diri anaknya. Hanya saja Sakura tumbuh menjadi wanita yang sangat cantik dan manis

"Ayah jangan menggodaku." gerutu Sakura "Ahh~ dimana ibu, aku ingin sekali menemuinya." sambung Sakura

"Saat ini ibu mu sedang pergi menjenguk temannya. Katanya putra bungsungnya sedang sakit dan ibu mu datang menemuinya." tutur Kiazhi yang langsung mendapat anggukan kecil dari Sakura. "Jika kau ingin segera bertemu dengan ibu mu, ayah akan dengan senang hati menemanimu." Sakura mengangguk cepat mendengar tawaran dari ayahnya dan Kiazhi dengan senang hati melakukan hal semacam itu untuk anak semata wayangnya ini.

...

OooO

...

Kendaran beroda empat yang didalamnya berisi ayah dan anak itu pada akhirnya terpakir dengan indah di sebuah rumah yang sangat megah. Rumah yang memiliki halaman yang begitu luas dan ditanami berbagai macam bunga itu membuat nilai plus untuk rumah yang sudah megah itu. Sakura hanya bisa ternganga saat kaki jenjangnya menampakkan diri dirumah yang memilika marga Uchiha itu. Dipandanginya seksama bangunan-bangunan kokoh itu dengan kagum dengan manik _emerald_nya. Sungguh, ia tak pernah tahu dan tak pernah menyangka jika ibunya itu memiliki teman wanita sekaya ini.

"Ayah, apa kita tak salah alamat?" gumam Sakura. Kiazhi memincingkan matanya, mencoba menerka maksud kalimat dari anaknya. "Maksudku, apa benar ini rumah teman ibu." sambungnya lagi

Kiazhi terawa renyah begitu melihat raut wajah Sakura, "jangan khawatir sayang, memang inilah alamat rumahnya"

Sakura dan Kiazhi akhirnya memasuki rumah itu tanpa ada halangan sama sekali, mengingat semua penjaga dan pelayan disana sudah sangat mengenal siapa itu Haruno Kiazhi, teman sekaligus rekan kerja keluarga Uchiha beberaapa tahun ini. Dengan senyum cangguk Sakura berjalan beriringan dengan Kiazhi. Namun entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang karena apa, tapi Sakura merasa jika dirinya ditatap dengan pandangan terkejut saat pertama kali dirinya menampakkan kakinya dirumah ini. Sepertinya semua orang di rumah Uchiha itu menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut dan Sakura tak mengerti dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kiazhi dan Sakura berhenti dilantai dua begitu ia melihat ruangan yang dimana sudah dipastikan keberadaan Mebuki. Kiazhi mengetuk pintu itu dengan perlahan dan dengan pelan ia membuka pintu ketika ia mendengar suara Fugaku berujar.

"Masuk".

Dilihatnya keadaan ruangan itu tak lebih dari sebuah gudang, semua benda yang berharga tampak tak berbentuk saat seorang lelaki dengan kasarnya melempar semua benda yang menjadi jangkauan matanya. Semua orang disana tampak begitu panik melihat lelaki itu yang seperti kesurupan. Mebuki dengan erat memeluk Mikoto yang tengah menangis sejadi-jadinya melihat anak bungsunya mengamuk, bahkan mungkain lebih dari itu.

Semua orang yang berada disana sepertinya tak mampu untuk menghentikan aksi gila dari pemuda tersebut. Bahkan Fugaku yang terkenal dingin itu pun terlihat sangat frustasi melihat anaknya tak kunjung sembuh beberapa tahun belakangan. Tanpa diduga lelaki berambut _emo _dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke itu tanpa sengaja menatap wanita bersurai _pink_ yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Sasuke menatapnya tajam, langkah kakinya bergerak mendekat dan mengumamkan namanya '_Sakura'._

_._

_._

_TBC_

_._

_._

_**Oke, saya harap Fict ini bisa diterima dengan baik, mengingat bahwa saya masih awam dalam dunia fanfict. Untuk sekedar mengingatkan saja, jika Fict ini adalah kelanjutan dari Fict AFTER LOSING HIS LOVE milik Deauliaas. Dan saya sangat berterima kasih padanya untuk mengijinkan saya membuat Sequel dari cerita miliknya itu. Yaa... Saya harap Fict ini tidak terlalu jelek ^^). Sungguh saya kurang percaya diri saat Publish ini cerita, **_

**Yosh... cukup sekian cuap-cuap gak bermutu dari saya. Semoga kalian berkenan Mereview atau sekedar memberi kritik dan saran untuk saya.**

**Ah~ satu lagi, Gomennasai jika ada kesalahan pengetikan atau kesalahan lainnya. Tolong di maklumi ^^,**

**.**

_Salam Sayang ; _

_._


	2. Chapter 2

_Tubuh wanita itu tergeletak tak berdaya diatas tempat tidur berwarna putih dengan infus yang masih menancap di tangan kanannya. menyisahkan wajah pucat pasih dan tubuh terkulai lemah. Bibir yang biasanya mekar merona kini hanya tersisah bual belaka. Sedangkan seorang lelaki berambut emo itu tampak kacau luar biasa, ia sungguh terlihat layaknya boneka tanpa bertuan. Kekasihnya meninggal, meninggal karena ingin menemuinya, sungguh kejam dirinya telah mengabaikannya selama ini. Kini hanya sebuah penyesalan yang hinggap dihati lelaki itu. Tak akan ada lagi suara merdu dari Senju Sakura, tak ada lagi senyum mengembang dibibir wanitanya itu. Tak akan lagi. Dia sudah berada disisi-Nya, terletak pada tempat ia seharusnya. Dialah Senju Sakura, wanita yang terkasih._

_._

OooO

.

Disclaimer- Naruto ; Masashi Kishimoto

Rated ; T+

Warning! OOC, AU, TYPO, pengerusakan karakter dan segala kekacauan ada disini semua.

Ok, Happy Reading. Minna ^^)'

.

OooO

.

Haruno Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dirinya masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian tempo kemarin. Sungguh, anak dari keluaga Haruno itu tampak terkejut saat untuk pertama kalinya dia diminta untuk berpura-pura menjadi Senju Sakura yang dimana wanita itu sudah meninggal dunia. Hanya satu alasan yang diberikannya, yaitu Sasuke. Lelaki itu sulit mengendalikan kontrol emosi jika menyangkut tentang Senju Sakura, wanita yang meninggal beberapa tahun silam. Dan itulah kenapa Sasuke sering mengalami tindakan yang sulit terkontrol. Ditambah lagi, pengobatan yang sering dilakukan sama sekali tidak menimbulkan efek apapun.

Keluarga Uchiha memang terkenal dengan kekayaan yang tidak akan habis karena pengobatan yang beruntun. Dari dokter yang katanya terkenal, rumah sakit yang canggih akan fasilitas dan tempat rehabilitasi yang lagi-lagi katanya mampu menyembuhkan penyakit yang diderita oleh anak bungsunya, Uchiha Sasuke. Namun nyatanya sampai saat ini pun tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa lelaki itu kian membaik dengan kondisinya sekarang.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang, ia begitu tidak terlalu suka dengan situasi yang seperti ini. Berpura-pura menjadi Senju Sakura, eh? Jangan bercanda. Lagipula siapa itu Senju Sakura. Melihat, mengenal, bahkan bertatap muka saja tidak pernah, kenapa pula ia harus repot-repot menjadi Senju Sakura. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berat. Tidak pernah sedikitpun pikirannya terpintas dalam otaknya untuk menerima ide yang sangat gila itu.

Benar, dia pulang ke negara asalnya bukan untuk melakukan tindakan seperti ini, tidak! Bukan ini yang wanita itu inginkan. Tapi, kenapa ketika melihat wajah Mikoto tempo hari dengan pandangan memohon membuat Sakura tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Entah ini hanya perasaan iba ataukah rasa belas kasih yang ia tunjukkan, tapi Sakura sungguh sangat tak tega melihat derai wanita itu yang terus memohon persetujuannya.

"Sakura..." panggil seorang wanita dari arah kamar Sakura yang tertutup rapi. Sakura beranjak bangun dan membukakan pintu tersebut. Dilihatnya Mebuki tengah tersenyum renyah padanya, "Boleh ibu bicara?" sambungnya

Sakura mengangguk patuh. Ia memersilahkan Mebuki masuk dan mendengarkan apa yang ingin ibunya itu katakan.

"Ibu ingin bicara kan? Sakura akan dengarkan. Tapi, Sakura tak ingin mendengar lagi jika itu menyangkut tentang berpura-pura menjadi Senju Sakura" Sontak Mebuki terpaku mendengar penuturan dari putrinya tersebut. Ia menatap Sakura dan sepertinya anaknya itu memang benar-benar menolaknya dengan tegas.

"Ibu tahu jika kau akan bilang seperti itu pada ibu. Tapi, apakah tak bisa kau mempertimbangkannya sekali lagi? Apa kau tak merasa kasihan pada bibi Mikoto dan keluarganya." Mebuki memandang Sakura sekilas, ia tahu jika dari dasar lubuk hati putrinya tersebut pasti tersimpan rasa kemanusiaan yang sangat tinggi.

"Jadi, ibu lebih kasihan pada keluarga itu daripada anak ibu sendiri, begitu?" Sakura beranjak bangkit dari tempat duduknya semula. Ia berjalan dan membuka tirai kamarnya dan menatap langit dengan senyum kecewa "Bukankah ibu tahu jika anak mereka memiliki kelainan pada tingkat emosionalnya. Apa ibu ingin aku menjadi target dari kekejiannya?" ujar Sakura dengan penekanan diakhir kalimat

Mebuki tertegun. Jadi inilah alasan kenapa Sakura menolak permintaan itu. "Tidak semua yang kau bayangkan akan menjadi kenyataan, sayang. Kau pikir ibu akan dengan tega membiarkan anak ibu satu-satunya ini dibiarkan celaka begitu saja? Itu tidak mungkin, sayang!"

"Sudahlah ibu, Sakura rasa percakapan ini tidak akan mengubah apapun. Keluarga Uchiha sangatlah kaya, kenapa mereka tak mencari seorang dokter untuk menyembuhkan Sasuke. Kenapa harus Sakura!"

"Tidak bisa sayang. Semua pengobatan sudah mereka lakukan, hanya saja semua itu tergantung pada psikis Sasuke, anakku..." Sakura terdiam mendengar penuturan Mebuki dengan tenang. Sesekali wanita bersurai gulali itu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam

"...Bisakah kau menolong mereka? Setidaknya kau menolong ibu. Menolong teman baik ibu Sakura." Mebuki mendekati Sakura dan memegang bahu anaknya dengan kasih

"Kau tahu, tidak semua penyakit harus dokter yang menyembuhkannya sayang,"

sambungnya

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti, "Maksud ibu?"

"Dengar, mungkin ini terdengar konyol. Tapi, ibu berani jamin jika Sasuke tidak akan melakukan tindakan gila padamu"

"Kenapa ibu begitu yakin akan hal itu?" tanya Sakura memastikan akan perkataan Mebuki

"Karena..."

_'Karena Sasuke begitu mencintai Senju Sakura. Wanita yang begitu mirip denganmu, sayang." Ucap Mebuki dalam hati._

.

OooO

.

Matahari terbit dan memancarkan sinar matahari yang sangat hangat. Sekumpulan orang memulai semua aktifitasnya dan mencari keibukannya hari ini. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku pada wanita bersurai _pink _dan bemata _emerald _ini. Nampaknya ia begitu enggan untuk sekedar membuka semilipun kelopak matanya. Dia... Haruno Sakura, meski terlihat biasa saja tapi tidak begitu keadaannya. Pembicaraan alot dengan ibunya kemarin membuat dirinya termenung semalaman guna mencari jalan terbaik untuk semuanya.

Semuanya? Kurasa tidak!

Sakura hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara agar dia tidak lagi dipaksa seperti itu. Dalam benaknya, kenapa harus dia yang menjadi suka relawan untuk hal yang seperti ini. Mungkin jika dia disuruh untuk menyumbangkan seberapa banyak darah, sudah dipastikan wanita bersurai _pink _itu dengan senang hati akan melakukannya.

Sakura terbangun begitu memikirkan masalah tersebut, diusapnya permukaan wajahnya kasar. Tak ingin berlarut-larut dalam tekanan emosional seperti ini, akhirnya wanita ini memutuskan untuk segera menghirup udara Tokyo. Ia bangkit dari kamar tidur empuknya, bergegas masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang memang sudah ada di kamar pribadinya. Tak butuh waktu lama, Sakura dengan cepat menyelesaikan acara mandinya dan mencari baju santai yang sekiranya tidak mengundang kecurigaan.

.

OooO

.

Melintasi Tokyo memang seperti melintasi negeri dongeng. Bayangkan setiap sudut kota hampir tidak ada sampah berserakan. Udaranya sejuk, hampir tidak ada debu. Terdengar klise memang, tapi itulah yang Sakura rasakan. Dibandingkan di negara Eropa yang pernah Sakura tinggali, ternyata Tokyo memang negara yang paling ia sukai tentunya.

Masyarakatnya memiliki disiplin tingkat tinggi. Menyebrang jalan harus menunggu lampu hijau menyala. Kuil dan pasar tradisional Asakusa, dan stasiun kereta api bawah tanah yang luar biasa. Alhaasil, Sakura tak menyesali jika ia harus pergi sendiri dan menaiki kendaraan umum sedemikian rupa. Satu lagi, tidak ada macet padahal penduduknya sangat padat. Mereka rapi berjalan dan pergi ke kantor hampir semua dengan menggunakan kereta bawah tanah. Sungguh, senang rasanya bisa bernostalgia seperti saat ini.

Sakura tersenyum senang. Semua bangunan memang sudah berubah sejak terakhir kali ia pergi meninggalkan kotanya ini. Senyum keceriaan tak lepas dari bibirnya, semua beban yang hinggap di pundak Sakura terasa sangat ringan sekarang. Sakura memainkan ponselnya asal. dari kontak nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya, ia menemukan satu nama yang sangat dia rindukan. Benar! Dia bahkan lupa memberi kabar pada sahabatnya itu atas kepulangannya selama ini.

Akhirnya Sakura menghubunginya, dan benar juga apa firasatnya. Wanita disebarang sana tampak mengomeli Sakura. Akibat yang Sakura dapat, ia harus menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya guna menyelamatkan alat pendengarannya tersebut. Sakura tersenyum kecut, namun ia sungguh sangat merindukan sahabat pirangnya itu.

.

Dengan langkah ceria, Sakura bergegas menuju _cafe _yang tak jauh dari tempatnya ia berada saat ini. Dengan langkah kaki cepat, ia bergerak ketempat dimana sahabat pirangnya saat ini berada.

Begitu tiba disana, Sakura segera memasuki _cafe _tersebut dan langsung mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari dimana sahabat pirangnya itu berada. Barulah beberapa kali ia mencarinya akhirnya pandangan Sakura tertuju pada tempat duduk paling ujung di sebelah kolam, ia melihat sahabatnya itu tengah meminum jus jeruk yang sepertinya baru dia pesan.

"Apa kau menungguku lama, _Pig_?" tegur Sakura yang sukses membuat wanita yang dipanggil _pig _itu refleks menoleh kebelakang.

Wanita yang bernama Yamanaka Ino itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan melirik Sakura tajam, dipandanginya sahabatnya itu yang sudah sejak lama tidak berjua. "Tidak selama kau pergi ke Eropa selama lima tahun, _forehead" _sahutnya tajam. Sakura terkikik geli mendengar ucapan dari sahabatnya itu kemmudian dia duduk tepat didepan Ino.

"Kau tidak berubah. Tetap cerewet, Ino-_Pig"_

"Setidaknya tidak ada babi yang secantik diriku, _forehead"_

Kedua wanita itu tertawa. Baik Sakura maupun Ino tetap akrab seperti biasanya meski tidak pernah bertemu. Mereka hanya tahu kabar lewat Handpone dan alat alternatif lainnya. Sesekali acara curhan mencurhat mereka kirimkan lewat _e-mail. _Syukurlah... Setidaknya tidak ada yang berubah dengan hubungan meraka. Semua tetap berjalan seperti dulu.

"Bagaimana, apa yang kau dapat setelah berada di Eropa sana?" Sakura tersenyum, dia tahu benar kemana arah pembicaraan sahabat satunya ini.

"Jika yang kau tanyakan itu lelaki, kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang aku jawab, bukan." Ino mengernyitkan alisnya dalam. matanya menatap Sakura bosan. Entahlah, dia sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa sahabatnya itu tak terlalu suka berhubungan dengan seseorang yang berjenis lelaki.

"Bodoh! Percuma kau jauh-jauh berada disana jika tak memiliki satupun teman lelaki. Jika aku, mungkin aku sudah berganti-ganti selama yang ku inginkan" ucap Ino antusias

"Dasar!" gurutu Sakura "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu. Maksudku hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu itu. Kau tak menceritakannya lagi setelah saat itu"

"Sai, maksudmu? Apa kau lupa jika dia sekarang sangat sibuk. Dia bahkan jarang sekali menemuiku. Aku heran, kenapa dia mau bekerja di perusahaan Uchiha Corp yang gila kerja itu." ucap Ino sambil meminum jus jeruknya yang tersisa separuh gelas "Kau tahu, aku sungguh sangat kesal dibuatnya." 

Sakura terdiam mendengarkannya, ia sama sekali tidak merespon perkataan Ino. Fikirannya terlalu fokus pada Uchiha. Keluarga yang memintanya untuk berpura-pura menjadi Senju Sakura. Ino yang melihat gelagat dari sahabatnya itu hanya bisa terdiam seketika. Di pandanginya Sakura yang saat ini mata _emerald_nya tengah melalang buana entah kemana. Sepertinnya Ino merasakan ada ketidak beresan dengan sahabat jidatnya.

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Kau terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" ujar Ino dengan nada mengintrupsi

"Tidak... Aku tak sedang memikirkan apapun." ucapnya dibarengi senyum tipis.

"Kau tahu, aku bukanlah orang awam yang dengan mudah kau tipu. Aku sangat tahu jika kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan... Kau adalah pembohong yang buruk, Sakura"

Sakura terdiam. Ini bukanlah moment yang tepat untuk menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya. Dia berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Tokyo dan bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya bukan untuk membahas perihal ini. Sepertinya, kepulangannya untuk kembali ke kota kelahirannya adalah keputusan yang buruk.

"Baik, jika kau memang tak berniat untuk menceritakannya. Kau bisa bicara padaku kapanpun kau inginkan. Mengerti!" Ucap Ino dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat. Sakura tersenyum senang begitu mendengar penuturan Ino, dia sungguh sangat bersyukur telah mempunyai sahabat seperti dirinya. Meskipun dia sangat cerewet, tapi Sakura tetap membutuhkan sosok sahabat sepeti Ino.

Tentu saja, menemukan seorang sahabat yang bisa sejalan itu tidak mudah. Banyak orang yang bersikap simpati, tapi tidak berempati. Banyak yang mau diajak berbagi suka, tetapi saling mengerti dalam duka itu sangat sulit. Menjadi anugerah terindah ketika kita menemukan sahabat yang bahu membahu. Saling mengerti, memahami, memaklumi, memotivasi dan saling rela berkorban. Sahabat sejati adalah sahabat yang mencintai dengan sepenuh hati.

"Aku tahu. Kau memang bisa kuandalkan. _Pig!_" seru Sakura menatap Ino sumringah.

Percakapan antar dua wanita itu tanpa sadar membuat Sakura baik ataupun Ino lupa jika waktu sudah mulai senja. Matahari yang semula berada diatas awan kini mulai terbenam dengan perlahan. Langit yang tadinya biru kini berubah warna orange, ini membuktikan jika mereka harus dengan segera menyudahi pertemuan mereka dengan segera.

"Apa tak sebaiknya kau kuantar saja. Aku akan sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu jika pulang sendiri seperti ini, Sakura" Sakura menggeleng pelan. Ia sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk pulang bersama Ino. Mungkin akan lebih mengasyikkan jika dia pulang sendiri

"Baiklah, aku tahu jika kau memang keras kepala. Pastikan jika terjadi sesuatu hubungi aku dengan segera"

"Baiklah... Aku mengerti _pig. _Kau pikir aku anak kecil yang akan tersesat" dengus Sakura kesal yang langsung mendapat cengiran Ino

Sakura menatap kepergian Ino dengan seksama. Dilambaikannya sebelah tangan kananya pelan. Sakura benar-benar berhenti melambai begitu mobil yang Ino tumpangi jauh dari pandagannya.

.

OooO

.

"Sakura... Sakuraaa!"

Sasuke terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Tubuhnya dipenuhi peluh yang jatuh berbutir-butir dari keningnya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, mungkin karena refleksi cahaya dari kamar tidurnya, lelaki itu mulai memejamkan matanya dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar. Nafasnya memburu, sekuat tenaga ia menutup matanya seketat mungkin sambil mencengkram selimutnya kuat-kuat. Detak jantungnya tiba-tiba terpacu begitu cepat, Sasuke mengatur nafasnya yang mulai terengah-engah.

Dadanya sesak. Sangat sesak malah

Hatinya hacur. Ya itu sudah terbukti

Sasuke menderita, dia sangat menderita dalam cintanya yang telah usai karena kecerobohannya sendiri.

Di malam ini, untuk kesekian kalinya lelaki _emo _itu bermimpi akan kekasihnya yang telah tiada. Sasuke benar-benar merasakan pilu yang amat sangat luar biasa. Sasuke menjambak rambutnya kasar, berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dengan menyebut nama Sakura berkali-kali. Mungkin jika dibiarkan begini terus menerus, bisa dipastikan jika pita suaranya akan putus. Terakhir kali yang Sasuke lakukan adalah melukai dirinya sendiri dengan meninju kaca yang menempel disisi tempat tidurnya.

"Sakura... Sakuraaa... Sakuraaaaa! teriaknya semakin kencang. Semua penghuni Uchiha begitu terkejut dengan kambuhnya Sasuke. Fugaku dan Mikoto yang mendengarnya langsung berlari menuju kamar Sasuke berada. Begitu membuka pintu kamar Sasuke, Mikoto langsung histeris melihat anak bungsunya yang mengeluarkan darah dari tangan kanannya. Fugaku dengan sigap menghentikan aksi brutal Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Sakura! Sakuraa! Sakuraaaaaa...!"

Sasuke menyebut nama Sakura berulang-ulang kali. Tak tega dengan kondisi yang Sasuke derita, dengan cepat Mikoto menghubungi Mebuki guna meminta tolong. Keadaan Sasuke saat ini tidak lebih dari kata baik, sungguh ia sangat merasa gagal menjadi seorang ibu. Mikoto dengan serius melihat aksi brutal Sasuke yang sedemikian rupa. Bahkan Fugaku sempat kualahan mengatasi tenaga Sasuke yang kenapa bisa sekuat itu.

"Mikoto, cepat ambilkan obat di laci itu. Cepat!" intrupsi Fugaku. Mikoto bergegas mengambil bungkusan plastik kecil yang berisi 2 atau 3 tablet berwarna kuning pucat. "Cepat kau minumkan obat itu pada Sasuke" Setelah yakin tablet itu masuk ke dalam tubuh Sasuke, Fugaku dan Mikoto menghela nafas berat.

Mikoto percaya, ketika seseorang telah bertekad kuat dalam memperjuangkan sesuatu, maka akan selalu melihat peluang dalam kesulitan. Bukan sebaliknya, melihat kesulitan ketika ada peluang. Kesulitan demi kesulitan yang dihadapi, akan dijadikan titik bangkit dengan menguatkan tekad, menjadikan semangat lebih hebat untuk menghasilkan sesuatu yang bermakna. Sebab, kunci dari semua perjuangan atau usaha adalah niat yang tepat dan kuat disertai semangat yang hebat. Tak ada celah untuk menyerah.

Dan, Mikoto sangat yakin. Jika suatu saat nanti, putra bungsunya itu akan kembali pada pelukannya dan disertai senyum keceriaan.

.

.

Bisa dikatakan beruntung, bisa juga tidak. Kini yang jelas Sakura merasa bahwa dirinya dipermainkan, sangat di permainkan malah. Banyak hal yang ia korbankan, waktu, tenaga, dan segalanya untuk memenuhi tuntutan yang sama sekali tidak menguntungkan buatnya.

Sakura dengan agak malas memperhatikan layar ponselnya begitu melihat sebuah _e-mail _yang mengatakan bahwa dia harus segera datang ke rumah Uchiha sekarang juga. Heeiii... Sakura tak pernah mengatakan 'iya' untuk masalah itu bukan?

Tapi bagaimanapun Sakura menolaknya, ia tetaplah seorang anak yang harus menuruti kemauan ibunya.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, berada di kediaman rumah Uchiha yang sepertinya tidak dalam keadaan yang baik. Semua pelayan Uchiha tampak tegang luar biasa. Sakura mengernyit binggung dengan kondisi seperti ini. Ia melangkah perlahan dimana ayah dan ibunya sekarang berada, ditempat Sasuke. Begitu ia berada disana, sontak klorofil matanya terbuka lebar, rasanya ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dia lihat.

"Ibu... Apa yang telah terjadi disini" tanya Sakura hati-hati

"Ah... Syukurlah kau datang sayang. Tolong! tolong tenangkan Sasuke, Sakura." Suara Mebuki bergetar hebat. Sesekali ia mengelus punggung Mikoto guna memberi semangat.

Hening. Sakura tengah memutar otaknya cepat. Baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia harus melakukan tindakan yang seperti ini. Seumur hidupnya, untuk yang pertama kalinya. Sakura menghela nafas berat kemudian mata _emerald_nya menatap Sasuke sekilas, "baik... Akan Sakura coba. Ibu..."

.

Sakura mencoba mendekati Fugaku yang saat ini berusaha menahan Sasuke agar tak melakukan tindakan yang berbahaya. Sesekali lelaki itu mengucapkan kata-kata agar Sasuke lebih bisa mengendalikan kontrol emosionalnya. Sasuke tampak tenang begitu mendengar perkataan Fugaku.

Fugaku sedikit mengendorkan pegangannya pada diri Sasuke dan mencoba membawanya beristirahat diatas tempat tidurnya. Mengintrupsi salah seorang pelayannya untuk membawakan perban dan obat untuk membalut tangan Sasuke yang sejak tadi dalam keadaan berdarah.

"Sakuraa..." Sasuke terus menerus mengumamkan nama Sakura. Wajahnya begitu sangat menderita saat mulutnya mengeluarkan nama kesayangannya itu. Tidak, bukan hanya sekedar menderita, tapi dia juga sakit. Sakit secara fisik dan batin.

"Maaf paman, apakah saya boleh membantu?" dengan takut-takut Sakura menawarkan diri untuk membantu Fugaku.

Mendengar Sakura berujar membuat Fugaku tersenyum senang. Lelaki paruh bayah itu mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk menangani penyembuhan tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerjapkan manik matanya perlahan begitu melihat Sakura datang menghampirinya. Lelaki itu terus memandang Sakura intens membuat Sakura kikuk karenanya. Dengan sedikit gemetar, Sakura memberanikan dirinya tuk mendekati Sasuke dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Sakura..." desis Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Hmmm... Ini aku, Sasuke" dengan rasa takut-takut, Sakura mencoba memberanikan dirinya berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kumohon Sasuke! Tenangkan dirimu! Aku disini! Kau tidak akan apa-apa!" ujar Sakura tepat didepan Sasuke. Dan kalimat itu cukup membuat dada Sasuke hangat bukan main.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, kemana saja kau selama ini?" Sasuke mendekatkan diri, sontok membuat Sakura kaget. Ia memeluk Sakura erat, seolah-olah tak ingin kehilangan Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya. Tangan kekarnya membungkus seluruh tubuh Sakura, merengkuhnya pada ke proktectivan yang mendalam.

Sakura mematung begitu mendapat pelukan dari Sasuke. Matanya membulat terkejut atas tindakan yang Sasuke lakukan. "Sa-sasuke..." panggil Sakura hati-hati, "Aku akan mengobati tanganmu, boleh?"

"Hn..."

Fugaku yang melihat interaksi antara meraka berdua hanya dapat tersenyum senang. Setidaknya untuk saat ini ada Sakura, Haruno Sakura yang mungkin bisa membawa Sasuke kembali dari deritanya selama ini. Sedangkan Mebuki tersenyum bangga melihat anak gadisnya yang akhirnya mau membantu keluarga Uchiha saat ini.

.

OooO

.

Sakit. Masih sangat terasa sakit.

Perlahan, Sasuke membuka manik matanya. Rasanya begitu pusing dan matanya begitu berat untuk sekedar dibuka. Tubuhnya terasa mati rasa. Entah kenapa sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit bukan main, seakan ada begitu banyak menimpa tubuh kekarnya. Sasuke memijit pelipis kanannya dengan perlahan, badannya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak sempurna. Akhirnya Sasuke dengan terpaksa berdiam diri menatap sekitar ruang kamarnya.

Pusing. Itulah rasa sakit yang diderita di kepalanya. Pening yang mendera tak kunjung usai. Matanya terpejam erat, mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur dengan tangan yang terperban rapi seperti ini. Ingatannya akhirnya tertuju pada satu sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Sakura

"Oh, kau sudah bangun Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka. Matanya langsung tertuju pada sesosok wanita yang tak asing baginya. Dengan susah payah Sasuke mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya, tapi tenggorokannya terasa sangat sakit dan serak.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan bicara dulu Sasuke. Aku tahu jika tenggorokanmu masih sakit." Celoteh Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang terbaring. Wanita bersurai pink itu mendekati tempat tidur Sasuke dan menaruh nampan yang dibawahnya dimeja dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Apa tanganmu masih sakit, Sasuke?" Tanya wanita bermata _emerald _itu dengan lembut.

Sasuke sendiri masih diam begitu terpana dengan sikap wanita yang saat ini ada dihadapannya. Wajahnya begitu ayu, perhatian, lembut, dan dia... Segalanya untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sa... ku... ra?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sasuke dengan sebuah senyuman senormal mungkin. Tubuhnya memanas, tapi bukan karena dia takut dengan Sasuke. Untuk ukuran normal, Sasuke sudah termasuk dari

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Astagaaa... Akhirnya saya Update juga. Sebenarnya saya tidak tahu akan jadi seperti Apa Fict ini jadinya nanti. Sungguh untuk Chap 2 ini saya merasa kurang nggeh... Ide ngalir secara pas-pasan dan itu membuat saya sakit kepala. Hehehehe...**

**Bisa dikatakan jika ini pemaksaan namanya, tapi yasudahlah ^^'.**

**Ah, ya... Saya sangat terima kasih dengan kalian semua yang mau mereview, follow, bahkan Fave Fict ancur begini #Terharu T,T**

**Baiklaaaahhhh~ gak perlu banyak bicara lagi, karena saya tahu pasti jika nanti ada typo yang nonggol dimana-mana. Yosh! silahkan baca Fict ini dengan senang.**

**.**

**Sebelum itu "**_**Minal aidzin wal faidzin. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin" **_**^6^)**

**Salam sayang**

**.-.**

**RnR ya ^6^**


End file.
